miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 118
King for a Day is the eighteenth episode of the first season of Mia and Me. Summary Mia, Vincent and Paula go for ice cream, where they meet a handsome young prince who resembles a real-life Mo. As he begins to take a shining to Mia, Vincent can barely conceal his seething jealousy. But duty calls in Centopia, where Mo himself has been given a thrilling duty: to stand in as ruler of Centopia while the king and queen have the flu. But when Mia and Yuko are cornered by Gargona and her munc minions, Mo must leave his post and find a way to return them to safety. Plot Paula comments that a cute boy seems to be looking in their direction. Mia agrees that the boy is cute, but Vincent is a bit annoyed. The boy comes over, introducing himself as a prince. Mia finds herself somewhat interested since he reminds her of Mo, and he offers to buy her ice cream. Vincent is not pleased with Mia paying attention to this guy, and tries to go talk to them. The boy insults Vincent, and Vincent attempts to stand up for himself to the best of his ability. Mia's bracelet starts glowing, and Mia discreetly asks Vincent to go get her bag, which contains her book. As they find a spot for Mia to travel to Centopia, Mia asks Vincent to keep away anyone who might see them. Mia arrives in Centopia and informs Yuko of the newest riddle. Yuko suggests a few possible locations, and the two decide to go ask Mo for help. At the castle, the King and Queen have fallen ill. Mo suggests that unicorn tears might help, only to remember they don't have any at the moment. Since the two are unable to rule in their current state, they decide to give Mo responsibility for running the place until they recover. King Raynor also tells Mo that he shouldn't fly the hot air balloon anywhere on his own. Mia and Yuko arrive at the castle, commenting on how Mo seems to be trying too hard to play up the role as ruler. Mia tells Mo the riddle, and Mo suggests a bridge near an area full of pollen, which might play into the part of the riddle about crying a tear without being sad. Phuddle reminds Mo of his duties, and so Mia and Yuko leave without him. The girls talk for a bit on the way there, before the area they need to reach is within sight. The pollen starts to bother them before they even enter the area. At Panthea's castle, Panthea has given Gargona her latest orders to head to the same area where Mia and Yuko are headed, but Gargona protests that the pollen is at its thickest at the moment. Nevertheless, she must go. Meanwhile, the girls have difficulty walking two steps without sneezing in the thick pollen. Onchao can sense a trumptus piece, but the pollen makes it hard to feel the exact location. A flock of unicorns enter the area, being chased by Gargona and other dark elves riding on dragons. They try to destroy the bridge. At the castle, Mo decides to try flying the balloon just for a little bit, to see if he can see Mia and Yuko. He spots them in the distance, seeing the trouble they're in. Mia and Yuko fight the dark elves, but the dark elves manage to break the bridge. Realizing that he has to do something regardless of the rules, Mo decides to fly out to where Mia and Yuko are with the balloon in order to save the trapped unicorns. Onchao manages to locate the trumptus piece, and brings it to Mia and Yuko. Mo arrives at the scene, and realizes he has an oppurtunity to collect unicorn tears while saving them. He lands the balloon right over the spot where the bridge broke, allowing the unicorns to away. He then collects some unicorn tears that fell onto some nearby plants. The unicorns safe, Mo tries to get the balloon back into the air, but it has gotten stuck. Mia and Yuko help him get it loose from the spot, and they make their escape. Gargona tries ordering her minions to go after them, but they can't see clearly in the pollen, allowing Mia and the others to get away. The group return to the castle, and give the unicorn tears to the king and queen, curing them. They also hand over the trumptus piece, and Raynor asks how Mo's day went as they head towards the throne on the balloon. Seeing hoofprints on the balloon, Raynor asks if there's a good reason for this. Mia explains what happened, and Raynor acknowledges that while Mo broke the rules, he did it for the right reasons. Mia realizes that the battery in her bracelet is running out, and that she has to return home. Back in her own world, Vincent asks if she's really going to let the boy from before buy her ice cream, only to see the boy talking to a different girl. Mia decides to just leave along with Vincent and Paula. Major Events * A boy hits on Mia and Vincent gets jealous. * Raynor and Mayla are sick, so Mo takes over being king. * The Muncs chase the unicorns through thick pollen on the bridge. * The Muncs destroy the bridge, and Mo uses his fathers hot air balloon to help the unicorns cross, while Mo collects unicorn tears to heal his parents sickness. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "Across the bridge, very near, not for sadness, shed a tear." * Mo can be king in absence of his parents. Transcript Gallery /Gallery}} References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 2 on Itunes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1